clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Union
The Rock Union is a Panarchist country east of MAI. Currently, they're not a Free Republic, though they plan to have relations with the USA as one. Four more islands will be annexed into the Rock Union by the end of 2009. Their rival is Pop Confederation, which is a Confederacy. Music wars always break out between the two. MAI has suggest a merger with the Rock Union so as to enlarge their nation and make others recognize the country. The Rock Union refuses to submit to "The Man", and declined the offer. However, this hasn't stopped them from welcoming and appreciating the Rock Union Sovereignity Treaty. Background The Rock Union was theorized in the minds of musicians back in 2007, when they were sick and tired of being told they were to loud. They hated curfews and rebelled against their authorities, as was common in the rock genre, and they eventually decided to escape and form their own society. Under the guidance of Voltaire the Wise, they set off in boats for a new home, which they discovered on the frosty archipelego that is now the Rock Union. Voltaire is also credited with setting up the Panarchy that thrives so well. Involvement The Rock Union is a musical haven for those who love to rock. There are no noise laws or pesky central governments to deal with, nor is there a curfew established. A police force exists, but not to curb loudness, but to prevent crime and robbery and such. Music plays all night long and all day, so people like Cadence and most of Explorer's Puffles come here a lot. Night Clubs and dancing establishments are everywhere. Government The Rock Union has, by far, the strangest government in Antarctica. They follow a concept called Panarchism because they couldn't choose a central government everyone liked. Those who play rock and roll have always always had a history of rebellion and revolt of conventoional leaders, so this turned out surprisingly well. In Panarchy, everyone can choose their own government without leaving their home! Some may choose to serve a king, others democracy, other folks may have a taste for Krytocracy or dictatorship. (but why?!).]] There are very few federal laws that apply to everyone in the Rock Union. One of them is "put a sign outside your home stating what kind of government you follow and who your leader is", and "nobody nor any form of government chosen here may supress the Right to Party". To keep peace between everyone's governments and leaders and such, all leaders/people in each chosen government must meet at the Council of Rock Masters once every year or if one government tries to take more power or take over someone who doesn't choose that form. How do those types of government who have a central leader pick it? Well, the Rockers chose a good idea with the "sign displaying your government" law. For example, let's say one chose a king. In that case, he or she would meet with others who chose the same form of government and choose a leader among them. Those who chose democracy would hold local elections for their president, while the dictator fans would nominate a dictator among them. No government type could interfere with another. Anyone who does loses their guitars and instruments. Another weird thing about Panarchism is that anyone has the right to change their government preference at any time. If a democracy penguin chose a king, he or she would have the right to leave that king and choose something else with the mere swap of a sign. Millitary Defense The Rock Union is actually one of the few nations that do not have a Military. All of their disputes of supremacy are settled through Battle of the Bands, even those of nations with armed forces. Location The Rock Union is an archipelego east of Margate Antarctica Islands Map Villains *Anti-Rockers. *The Man! **Not the leader of a choson government, but a person or group against Panarchy and the freedom of jurisdiction. *Classical Musicians. *Tapestrea (everyone agreed to ban her). *Mabel! *Citizens of the Pop Confederation. Culture Trivia * Jason Steed moved here after it was founded and was named an Honorary Citizen. * Awesomesauce plays here very frequently. See also *Voltaire *Panarchy Category:Countries